


Pledge

by soleo_lion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/pseuds/soleo_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus suffers an accident, but makes the most of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me, and I had to share it, so excuse me if it’s not polished.

He’s not sure how his life came to this. How he drew this particular path of fate. He is determined to trudge along until the path comes to an end. He sits and watches, unable to participate. The lab accident that cost him the use of his lower body could have taken his life. So he stays humble that he is allowed to be with those that he loves a while longer.

Harry was devastated at first, trying to find a cure for something that there wasn’t one. Eventually, after all the doctor and potions masters had told him time and again that there was nothing they could do he finally accepted it as Severus had.

He tried to get Harry to leave him then. Let him live his life out by himself full of potions and reading, alone indoors.  But Harry wouldn’t let him fade away like that. He reminded Severus of the vows they had made in front of their family and friends, in sickness and in health. He was determined to prove his love again if he had to, to say those vows every day if Severus needed to hear it over and over again.

He gave in, and began to trudge, Harry next to him every day, taking care of him when he could no longer lift his aching body. He could still use his arms, his magic, but walking, running, making love, was all taken from him.

He doesn’t remember who had the idea first, but he remembered Harry in bed wanking as Severus instructed. Telling him how hard to grasp, when to pinch his nipple, or suck on his fingers. Severus could still prepare Harry, even if he could not find completion himself. He was determined to give Harry the physical release his body needed.

Adding another body to the mix seemed a logical step, someone to act on Severus’ order and make love to Harry for him. They found someone is Knockturn, who wouldn’t name names and enjoyed what they did. He forgets the man’s name, as Harry never shouts it when he climaxes, only Severus’ name is ever heard. During those sessions Harry would never takes his eyes away from Severus, telling him with his eyes how much he loved him as someone else touched him, or was touched by him.

They set up a routine, because hiring a call boy every night might have exceeded even their extensive fortune. During the week Harry and Severus acted alone, and Saturdays they go out. It helps them both cope with the loss, and lets them act out their bodies urges.

Months go by, then a year. Two.

When he wakes up one Saturday morning, Harry still asleep next to him, something feels different. He’s not sure what it is exactly, because his routine isn’t something he changes. It’s a tingling, something he hasn’t felt for a long time. When Harry rolls over and gives him a morning kiss he doesn’t mention the new feelings. He doesn’t want to startle him, get his hopes up.

During the day he tests himself, but it is pressure, not pain, that he feels when he pokes himself with a needle on his toe. Still, pressure is more than he has felt for a while. Harry doesn’t notice his distraction at dinner, going on about his day.

As they head to their scheduled appointment in Knockturn the pressure from earlier begins to prickle, tingling painfully as if the limbs were waking up. Harry does notice his grimace and almost calls off their plans. After reassuring Harry nothing was wrong they continue on their way, his wheelchair bumping along the cobblestones tortuously.

The game begins normally, Harry undressing slowly each piece removed only after Severus allows it. Pete, or Phil, or whatever his name is, is already naked sitting motionless on the bed waiting for orders. When the pain does ebb he feels weak, but doesn’t allow that to stop him from giving Harry pleasure.

Today when Harry is bent over, eyes glazed in pleasure as a cock is inserted Severus’ twitches. He feels the blood pooling in places it hasn’t for ages. Nerves brought to life unexpectedly. Usually a master of emotions he can’t stop the flush in his cheeks as his penis fills watching his husband, his life, his lover, moaning in passion.

Both people on the bed continue with the last action Severus announced. Neither will climax until Severus tells them to but they thrust and grind together provocatively.

If only his legs would move Severus would take his place on the bed with the man he loved. He watches with intensity, cock finally taking interest in the proceedings.  His breathing becomes labored, as Harry pants, begging with his body for release.

“Come for me Harry.”

While Harry is crying out his pleasure Severus joins him for the first time in what feels like forever. Harry scrambles off the bed, thinking Severus was in pain, adrenaline taking over his body from a possible threat. When he is waived off he notices the wetness on the dark trousers Severus favors.

They had gotten the humiliating bladder charms down ages ago, and Harry doesn’t quite comprehend what has happened. When he smiles, Harry does too still not sure why they are smiling. “Harry, I think we need to go to St. Mungos.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” He looks him over, trying to figure out where it was hurting.

He can’t stop smiling. “I need a doctor Harry.”

Harry gets dressed in record time. Paul, Patrick, Pablo, whatever isn’t sure what’s going on but he stays out of the way as they leave. Harry tosses the money on the nightstand, not looking back.

-/-/-/-/-/-

We don’t go back to Knockturn. Harry won’t even consider it now that feeling as started to return. Not that Severus is up to anything yet. The doctors told them that physical therapy would take months to heal the damage from the forced period of inactivity. They smile more, even on the tough days when the pain is over baring.

They don’t tell anyone, but at Christmas they make a big reveal at the Burrow, to thunderous applause. Everyone takes a moment to congratulate them when Severus takes a few steps, supported by his new cane. Harry assists him as he struggles and needs to take a seat.

It’s not perfect, and there’s pain often, but they manage as they always have. Together.


End file.
